Pointing To The Sun
by worldreminiscence
Summary: All Hinata wanted for her family was to have a peaceful life. And it can't be helped that they were always in danger. After all, her child's father was once the avenger, the traitor: A killer... ONE-SHOT.


**A/N:** Hello there! :] This One-shot was my entry to the HinataLuvers Contest held at DeviantArt last month! The theme was to show Hinata's awesomeness. It's already over but I thought I wanted to share it here. I drew a picture of Hinata and Sasuke's family too(I'll put a LINK in my profile for those who'd like to see it), this one-shot was born from that. Their other child isn't included here. I'll probably make a sequel for that^^ Anyone is welcome to leave an opinion/review! I hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto Anime/Manga nor its characters. I only own this fanfic's idea and Sasuhi.

**Sasuhi:** Came from Sasuke's "Sasu" and Hinata's "hi". Though, its meaning is close to "Pointing to the Sun". In Japanese: 指す日. 指す＝Point, 日＝Sun. Therefore the: 指日「Sasuhi」 and this fic's title.

* * *

**Pointing to the Sun**

Everyday was a treasure to her. Ever since she has gone through pregnancy for the first time, each days had become memorable to her even though it equaled as much as struggles and hardships. But it was all worth it. She recalled how she got amazed at the lump on her stomach that slowly grew, the small kicking that proved there was her child within her, living, moving, breathing...

It had been a year after she gave birth to her daughter. Now, the twenty-two year old Hinata gently held her one year old baby in her arms, cradling her body carefully. With a smile plastered on her pale face, Hinata vowed she'd take good care of her daughter. She vowed she'd protect her physically, emotionally and most importantly her happiness. No matter what may happen, she wouldn't let her daughter face the cruelty of the world alone. She'd be with her, along with her husband, her baby's father.

Speaking of her husband, no one would have expected it would be the power-crazed avenger and traitor, Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, _him_. Even Hinata didn't see it all coming. Surely they've known each other in their childhoods, but they have never talked. They were strangers in each others' eyes. Neither friends nor comrades even fit their description. But that was exactly why it was a very unforgettable moment the day Sasuke had spoken with her. Though it was only a simple approach. He had only given her sweets as he admitted that he hated them. And that he didn't have anyone else to give it to.

Thinking of it back then, Hinata could only stare at Sasuke in obvious surprise. His face got an apathy look but his voice betrayed it all. He stammered calling her name, tensed shrug of his shoulder when she tilted her head at him questioningly. That time, she didn't really understand why, but now, she completely got it.

The number of days that Sasuke would talk to her increased and then they just realized that they had lots of common things to share. Even though their personalities were totally opposite, they could have a comfortable conversation. Sooner they discovered that attraction would fit their description. And then after that, attraction developed into cherishing. And after they thought that they cherish one another, they realized it already bloomed into love. Innocent one for that. Neither of them knew how to show how they felt, Sasuke being stoic and Hinata being the usual shy girl.

In the end, Sasuke was the one to break the wall that was unknowingly built up between them. On their mission together, Hinata got injured, her right leg wounded by a kunai that had numb-making poison which made her leg unable to move. The medic-nin who was with them that time was away in another direction. Hinata wanted to be mad at herself back then, she wanted to scold herself for being burden yet again.

However, Sasuke offered her his back. Hinata had the flashbacks playing inside her head like a movie as she reminisced that precious moment all at once.

_He crouched on the ground, his back facing her. She blinked. That was the first time she found out that he was quite the gentleman. At first, she hesitated, but complied when he groaned in impatience. Hinata thought she made him angry since he remained silent the whole time until he finally spoke, his voice suddenly held the softness that wasn't often there..._

"_You don't have to worry about being burden." _

_Hinata was on his back now, both her arms wrapped around his neck and he supported her as he had his hand holding the back of her knees. She was still embarrassed that he had to carry her but the words that reached her ears made her speechless for a moment. It was as if he could read her mind..._

"_Eh?"_

"_Because I'd rather have your burden with me than see you go somewhere else to hide your insecurities."_

_Hinata blinked again, this time with mouth agape. Words wouldn't really come out... Maybe because she didn't understand much what he meant. Or perhaps... she was just blushing too hard now that her fainting mannerism was about to take over her again. _

_Sensing her discomfort, Sasuke snorted. He didn't want to repeat what he said in a more obvious way but... she was just that naive. Or so he thought._

"_What I mean is... I'd rather have you with me than... No. I mean, from now on, don't go anywhere else, don't hide. Be by my side." _

_Sasuke cursed inwardly. What he was saying was really out of his character. But he too, was a man. A man in love with this girl on his back. Another awkward silence was born. For some reason, he had the courage when he confessed like that but now she wasn't saying anything, he didn't know how to keep his confidence. _

"_Hinata..."_

_His voice calling to her name made her snap back to the reality. She thought she was just having an illusion. Did Sasuke just tell her to be with him? Did he just tell her to rely on him? Did he really mean what he said? Before she noticed it, a tear slid down her left cheek and she tightened her grip on his shirt as she snuggled her face on his shoulder._

"_Yes... Yes, thank you, Sasuke..." Hinata smiled and relaxed on his back._

_Sasuke felt his heart beat skip at her response. The first time he fully knew what the sudden rapid beating of his heart whenever he was with her lately meant._

Hinata giggled. Sasuke may have become a traitor, a cruel person, an uncaring man, a cold-hearted shinobi once. But he was still Sasuke Uchiha. He was a human. What happened in the past didn't matter to her anymore. Sasuke was Sasuke. Hinata was more than happy that she got to know the true him.

The sound of her daughter crying knocked on her reveries.

"Shh... my daughter. Mama's here." Hinata rocked her arms softly, left to right and soothed her baby with a whisper of lullaby. Soon, the crying stopped. Then all of a sudden, one large hand touched her shoulder. She turned to face the person beside her who was looking down at her with caring eyes.

"Sasuke... You're going soon?" asked Hinata.

"Hn."

Hinata smiled at him as he bent his upper body down to look at their daughter.

"Sasuhi, I'm sure you'll grow up beautiful like your mother," Sasuke muttered and kissed his child's forehead. When he faced his wife, the genuine smile he had tugging on his lips became a smirk. Only her blushing reaction when being teased never changed. And he thought he liked it like that.

"S-sasuke, you're at it aga-" Hinata's words were cut off when a pair of warm lips captured hers. She knew by this time that her heart beat was pounding loudly and she feared it would wake their daughter up but that was probably just her, exaggerating... Hinata then closed her eyes too and responded to his kiss. After like forever, they parted with foreheads touching one another.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Sasuke reassured her.

"Yes. Please be careful on your way."

Sasuke nodded giving her a kiss on her forehead too and with that, he was off.

Hinata couldn't help but smile wider. She really loved him and their daughter was one of the proofs for that.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

She didn't know why and how, that night, the Hyuuga Household was attacked by some unidentified ninjas. She went back to their compound since Sasuke insisted her to do so. Being alone with her daughter-without Sasuke- in the house that she and him lived would be dangerous. After all, Sasuhi, their daughter was still a daughter of a traitor. A killer. Hinata knew this well. Her life with Sasuke wasn't all safety. But she didn't mind. As long as she was breathing alive, she wouldn't give up on attempting to make their life peaceful.

But now, she hadn't expected them to even follow her and her daughter until the Hyuuga compound.

"Sasuhi..." Hinata sat up from lying on the futon and turned to her daughter's knee-height crib. She immediately took hold of her, careful not to wake her up. When she managed to bring her in her arms where she knew she would be safe, Hinata stood up. She had to hide her daughter. But where? Then at that moment, sound of a screaming lady echoed through the whole place. One of the Hyuuga members... _No_...

Hinata gritted her teeth, she wanted to help outside but she couldn't. Her daughter's life was her first priority now. Taking steps backward, not making any sound, she decided the underground basement that was recently made within the household would be the best place to hide her daughter. She was about to turn to the direction when strong, firm hands held her shoulder from behind preventing her from moving. She stiffened.

"Well well, I didn't think it would be this easy," the voice was of a man. Hinata gulped and forced her voice out.

"What... What do you want?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't know. Hand her over to me now."

"No!"

Hinata, with her full force, freed herself from his grasp, which she succeed in. Dashing away from the man, she activated her Byakugan. Her long dark bluish hair clinging around her shoulders. She wouldn't give Sasuhi to them! Strong emotions began to overflow within her, desperation, anger... and the feeling of a mother who wanted nothing but to solely protect her child from harm awaiting for her.

She held her daughter to her firmer but not enough to grip her too hard. Hinata looked around swiftly, scanning the place even outside the room. And she widened her eyes. There were around ten ninjas standing outside, probably a back-up...

"Hmph. Your Byakugan's no use."

The man smirked and whistled. At that instant, the ninjas who were outside barged in, kicking the sliding wooden doors and in a spur of moment, Hinata was surrounded by them. If she was her younger self, she'd probably just tremble... But now, she didn't even feel bit scared. What she only had on her mind was her daughter. Her daughter alone.

As quick as her move, one ninja jumped onto her. Her mind searched for a fast solution and the only offensive technique she could use now was her gentle fist and so she did. Holding her daughter on her left arm, she thrust her right palm on the attacker's chest that sent the ninja away before crashing into one of the others. Their leader smirked wider, amused by her courageous demeanor to keep her daughter away from danger.

"Leave us alone..." Hinata said, ferocity on her tone of voice.

"That won't do, Hyuuga. We want your daughter."

Hinata glared daggers at them. Seeing this, the leader chuckled mockingly, his laughter filling the room.

"We want your daughter's life in exchange for our properties that your beloved husband destroyed. Our houses, our lost reputation... Isn't it just fair? He'd know how we felt if we kill his one and only child. Maybe, along with you, hah! Think about it girl. That bastard isn't meant to be happy in the first place after all. He was fated to be alone. And–"

Now, Hinata's glare got fiercer. They want her daughter's life for that? And how could he insult Sasuke like that? She understood how they feel. But, this was her child's life they were talking about. Not just some object. She and Sasuhi were the only family left for Sasuke. She wasn't planning to let him feel those unwanted painful loneliness again.

"No. Not anymore! You're wrong. Sasuke... Sasuke lost everything he had before, his parents, his clan, his brother. He lost everything. Not just some objects like you were claiming now. Properties? Reputation? Those aren't alive. Have no feelings, no life. But my daughter is breathing, she's not just some thing. And I'm not going to spare my child's life and Sasuke's happiness just for your selfishness!" Hinata blurted out all what she thought. Which was true. The man's laugh had already ceased and now he only shot a scowling look at the young mother embracing her kid.

"Foolish. My properties are obviously more important than that brat's life."

He lifted his hand and gestured for his men to attack her at one time. The nine unharmed ninjas complied without any second thoughts and charged at her, Hinata hissing as she prepared her free right hand to defense her and Sasuhi.

Only time and her strength could tell who'd last in this encounter.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

He wasn't feeling good. Somehow, his nerves wouldn't stop being tensed as though he had been doing a training for a whole day, his muscles extracted, his head was hazy, his heart beat... was banging loudly inside his chest. It wasn't the same as when he was with Hinata their teenage days. This now was... anything but that. He was feeling uneasy. If this continued, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his mission.

He put his left hand on his head as he jumped from trees to trees, his former teacher and now the mission's current leader, Kakashi Hatake, was leading the way, and Naruto with Sai on each of Sasuke's side. He thought ignoring it would be the best but as the uncomfortable feeling continued to swarm within him, he decided to stop for a moment.

When he did, Naruto instantly noticed and did the same thing.

"Oi Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto's energetic voice formed echoes throughout the forest.

Sasuke heard him but his mind wouldn't just give him space to answer. While he was trying to figure out what he was feeling, suddenly, something in him snapped like a stick being cracked. _Hinata_. He didn't know why but Hinata's image appeared inside his head all of a sudden, and then his daughter, Sasuhi.

Registering this, Sasuke clutched his fist at his sides.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed, surprising Naruto, Kakashi even Sai who all stopped to observe him. Without having second thought, Sasuke faced his three teammates and told them that he wouldn't be able to go with them in the mission anymore. Naruto was the one to be shocked the most but as Kakashi tried to ask for further details as to why he would suddenly drop it, Naruto shook his head at him. The anxious expression Sasuke had just now was enough for Naruto to know that there was definitely something wrong and it was a serious matter. After all, Sasuke had changed these past few years already. Mostly around a certain someone with pale white eyes. His wife.

Naruto grinned. Proud of his teammate. His rival. His best friend.

…

…

Sasuke doubled his pace as he went back to the direction he previously came from earlier, with Hinata and Sasuhi on his mind.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Hinata managed to land her palm on two of the attackers as she moved swiftly to dodge some of their kunais. Having her daughter sleeping on her arm made it hard but the thought of giving her up never crossed her mind. Instead, she felt strong. Stronger than she had ever been. Perhaps, a mother's instinct. She had a smile pulling up on her lips as she jumped to her left this time to avoid a shuriken that flew towards her, and as soon as she recovered from the defense, she charged at the other ninjas with her chakra concentrated on her palm.

"Gentle fist!" Hinata yelled the same time she darted her hand on one of the ninja's chest, then at the other, and then she lifted her right leg and threw an upper kick to the other, this without waking her baby up. The three grunted in pain as they fell down on the ground. Six more left. She didn't give them chance to attack as she ran towards them and thrust her palm on one of the six all the while her left leg stretched out and kicked the other ninja's stomach. The two groaned, however the ninja she kicked caught her feet and held it there, Hinata did a quick thinking and took a glance at her daughter. Her sleeping face was so angelic and cheeks reddened. With this, she gathered her chakra on her waist and stomach before twisting her body as she lifted herself, her right leg directly kicked the ninja's face. Her spin lasted for about three and she landed on the floor on both her feet with her right leg bent upwards, left knee taking support on the wooden floor.

Sasuhi stirred a bit and Hinata jerked her head to look at her angel, she still didn't wake up. She wanted to giggle at this but there was no time for that, the four remaining ninjas began to yell and charge at her, by this time, she jumped off from her previous spot and created distance. But instead of the four, their leader was the one to dash at her, his two kunais on each hands.

"You'll die Hyuuga! With that brat!"

He thrust his kunais ready to pierce her. Hinata was about to jump away when another two kunais hit the attacker's. She looked to the direction from where it came.

"Sasuke!" Hinata stared in disbelief. Was she really seeing him now? Wasn't he supposed to be on his mission?

"Hinata!"

Sasuke was right. His feelings were connected with Hinata. If he didn't come back, who knew what could have happened to his wife and daughter? Burning with anger, he activated his sharingan and glared hard at the ninjas along with their leader who glared back at him. He made his way to Hinata and put his hand on her back. He studied her for a while before he stepped forward to the attackers, planning to put an end to the fight but Hinata grabbed his arm which made him look back at her confusingly.

Hinata stepped beside him and held out their daughter to him. He took Sasuhi on his arms hesitatingly but the knitting brows and straightened form of Hinata's lips shouted seriousness. Sasuke even looked at her with an expression that couldn't be painted as she stepped ahead of him. The other ninjas who fell down on ground recovered their composure. And Hinata was not letting them go away.

She gathered her chakra around her hands, enough to perform her offensive ability. Looking down on the floor, her bangs and long hair framing her face prevented the opponents to see her reaction. Although it didn't last long as she quickly brought her head up and looked at them fiercely, veins surrounding her eyes.

"This...is for Sasuke."

Suddenly, two large lion-shaped shrouds of blue chakra was formed around her fists, her Byakugan still activated. She ran towards the ninja's leader and thrust her fists forward at him, he grunted and tried to dodge but too late, he was sent flying towards the wall behind him. Crashing against it, he whimpered in pain and ordered his followers to get Hinata instead. The ninjas were shocked though. They were having second thoughts if they really should fight her...

"And this... is for Sasuhi."

After that one blow, she let her gentle step twin lion fists deactivated as she changed her flow of chakra and gathered it in her palms. Lifting her right arm above her head and her left arm extended out forward with her left leg, she ran towards her opponents and jutted her palm to each of their chakra points as she saw through it using Byakugan. But they were tough, she had to move quickly and she had to maintain good balancing.

Sasuke could only look stunned at what was happening in front of him. This side of Hinata was new... very new to him. He'd never seen her so ferocious like she was now. It was like a completely different person... and yet the gentleness she found on her before was still there. She was... still beautiful even when fighting. The way her long dark bluish hair dance along with her movements, and the way she spin, even her eyes that held fierceness was alluring.

A small whine from Sasuhi grabbed Sasuke's attention. _She's still asleep?_ At that same time, the ninjas that Hinata fought fell down on the ground, bodies slumped and paralyzed. Surely, Hinata didn't kill them. She was still that kind. Sasuke lifted his head to look at his wife who was breathing hard now, chest heaving up and down. He just noticed that she was wearing a suit the same that she always wore whenever there was a mission back then. She prepared for something like this...

"Hinata," Sasuke called as he walked towards her in a swift motion.

Hinata then deactivated her Byakugan as she quirked her head to take a glance at Sasuke. He was smiling at her, that genuine smile that only she and her daughter could often see. However, this time, there was something more to it...

"I'm... proud of you." Sasuke held their daughter in his right arm carefully while he freed his left arm and wrapped Hinata in a half-embrace. Now, her face was buried in his muscled arm. Sasuke said he was proud of her... Her lips curved up in a smile.

"Earlier, I saw the Hyuugas knocked out outside. The enemies might have made them smell something that made them fall asleep. Even your _so-called genius_ cousin was no match."

Hinata's heart beat skipped. _Oh_... so her family was fine. That was good... Her tensed shoulder soon relaxed and she laughed at Sasuke's sarcastic emphasis of her elder cousin.

"Neji's tired from his ANBU missions... Maybe that's why he couldn't-" Hinata paused when she felt Sasuke tightened his arms on her. Curious, she slowly moved her head up and gaze at him. He was only looking directly on the wall ahead of them but she knew he was scowling.

"Don't... ever call your cousin just by his name."

Hinata stared at him for a moment before blushing. Sasuke was jealous...

"I understand, Sasuke." With that, Hinata tip-toed and gave him a peck on his cheek. Which he probably didn't expect as his eyes went wide. Hinata muffled a laugh and instead looked at their daughter who, all this time, remained sleeping... She stared at Sasuhi with love apparently beaming on her lavender gray eyes and as Sasuke observed her facial expression, he felt tugging upwards his lips again. His family. This little family he had, became his life itself. A life that he'd treasure no matter what. Together with his wife, Hinata, they'd protect their child, promises and their vows and they'd make sure their path was heading towards the light.

* * *

That's it! ^O^ To SasuHina lovers, I have an ongoing SasuHina fic entitled **Paint A Criminal's Heart**. You can check that if you want ^_^

Well then, have a good day or good night to everyone! **Thank you to those who'd read this in advance!**

~Terru**  
**


End file.
